1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece support which can be attached to almost any workbench vice, and which can be extendable. More particularly, the support of the present invention can be used with any workbench having a vice, and which supports a portable power tool, such as a portable radial arm saw or a mitre saw, commonly used in carpentry or a trade requiring supports for long pieces of material. The device of the present invention allows a single person to stabilize and cut long workpieces, i.e., aluminum, vinyl, wood, steel, etc. Further, the device can be extended, in either the left right or both directions of the workbench vice to permit longer lengths of material to be cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The portability of power tools is a useful feature to most operators. Portable power saws generally have short horizontal workpiece support platforms, which make stabilizing a workpiece difficult during a cutting operation. Extensions have been used to prevent the workpiece from sagging and thereby helping to produce a clean accurate cut.
Most portable power tools can be secured to a workbench vice that is either stationary or portable, such as the workbench sold under the tradename "Workmate" and manufactured by Black & Decker, Inc. The ability to secure the portable tool solves the problems associated with creating a working surface at a height that is comfortable and safe for the operator. However, due to the limited working surface of the power tool a support or a second person is often required to stabilize a workpiece that is longer than the limited support surface of the tool.
Power tool operators often need to repetitively produce workpiece cut to the same length. Each workpiece must be measured and marked, a procedure which is time consuming and subject to error.
Various devices have been developed to support long workpieces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,840 to Lehner teaches an adjustable stock support bracket. Right and left supports are provided, but they are designed for use with the particular workstation illustrated, not a portable power tool, and are not adaptable to different tools. Furthermore, two separate arms are needed to accommodate a workpiece extending outwardly on both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,862 to Skinner et al discloses extensions for a material support platform of a tool. While the extensions can be used with a portable tool, separate extensions are required on each side. The length of the extensions is not adjustable, and vertical legs are required to support the extensions.
Estrem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,598 pertains to a portable support stand which attaches to a sawhorse. The support stand supports both the workpiece and the portable power tool. The device is attached to a sawhorse and separate right and left arms are attached to the support stand by brackets.
All of the foregoing devices have deficiencies. The devices are bulky and not easy to transport, or set up. The ability to adjust a wide range of workbenches and power tools is not met sufficiently.